1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable camera which can perform recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the introduction of a wearable camera has been studied in order to support the duties of policemen or security guards.
An authentication system using a wearable camera has been developed, and is disclosed in for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-146184. The authentication system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-146184 includes a portable terminal which is a flash lamp with a camera, a cradle having a function of charging the portable terminal, and a personal computer connected to the cradle. In a case where the system is used in security, a security guard (user) who is about to start patrolling first performs authentication work which includes inputting of personal authentication information and then removes the portable terminal from the cradle. In response to the removal, recording is started in the portable terminal, and a security start notification mail which includes authentication result data is transmitted from the personal computer to an external apparatus connected to the personal computer. When the security guard returns the portable terminal to the cradle after finishing the patrol, a security end notification mail is transmitted to the external apparatus. Then, the recording in the portable terminal is finished and captured image data is transmitted to a main recording medium in the personal computer.
However, in the authentication system disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-146184, recording is started when the camera which is a portable terminal is removed from the cradle, but there is a case where recording is not necessary right after the removal from the cradle depending on the use environment. For this reason, if a user arbitrarily performs recording, there is a concern that recording may not be performed when necessary, but if normal recording is performed, there is a problem in that unnecessary recording is performed and the storage capacity of the portable terminal is wasted.